Operation Romanov
by Empress Moi Strauss
Summary: (This is my first story, yay. Just my luck the structure is broken.) The story of a defective Sapphire and her army.
1. Earth Puppet

"Recap Complete, at ease soldiers," announced Führerin Viktoria Sapphire, a short blue toned women with hair only slightly darker than her skin that went to the middle of her back. In a uniform similar to Adolf Hitler's but instead of a angled swastika on her armband it is the greek letter Ω.. She leans on the edge of the balcony and observes her troops.

"Flugmeister Johanne Ruby-003 how far is earth currently?" Inquired Viktoria. Leaving the balcony toward Johanne. "30,000,000 Kilometres, we will arrive in about an hour or two, mein Führerin," Flugmeister Johanne stated. "Good, when we're ten minutes from arriving, announce it, understood?" instructed Viktoria. "Yes, mein Führerin," promised Flugmeister Johanne.

Viktoria leaves Johanne to her work and goes to see her partner OderFührerin Louise Pearl. Whom unlike her partner, she is yellow, tall and slow. Her hair is also slightly dark than her skin but it goes down to where her kidneys would be. It took Viktoria about three minutes to find her partner. "Loui-," Viktoria said as she open the door to see Louise asleep with her legs on the couch and her torso and face on the floor, not to mention Louise was drooling. Viktoria found this cute, so she just left.

"Begin mobilization," Flugmeister Johanne announced. The soldiers did as such and prepared for invasion of earth. "Kill as few humans as possible, so we can use them for expeditionary forces la'er," Viktoria advised. It was quite a sight to see thousands of beings descend upon the Earth. The people of earth were actually paying attention that day and they could not resist the Omegist Gem Forces march through their land. Brazil is the first to fall subject to the Gems. They march through Portugal into europe which was the most difficult front by far. But the front in North America was the most stagnant but they will soon fall subject. But on a small beach it was more interesting.

"Fusion divisions go," commanded Führerin Viktoria as Opals, Garnets and Sardonyxes rush to the Crystal Gems all in a similar uniform. "Whoa, who are they?" Steven yelled in what most would call fear. "Diamant Buscher Divisions, be gentle," Führerin Viktoria articulated with a somewhat loving tone. Blue and Yellow were shocked with how powerful the gems they were facing. But that doesn't last long the Buscher make quick work of them. "I said gentle!" Viktoria shouted disappointedly at them. They are put in bubble and brought to Viktoria. The Crystal Gems could not fathom how they were able to take down the diamonds in such little time. "We surrender," Garnet yells knowing how it was impossible to defeat Viktoria's army. "Really, You surrender," Viktoria said with false confusion, "Now Pink come over here right now and you friends will live to see next week." Steven Reluctantly walks toward Viktoria. Pearl was visible confused by the fact that they knew. "Now to wait for the rest of my troops to finish with their siege of earth. Alright, Asia, Africa, Australasia, South America are subjects but North America is still stagnate, Fusions go help out," Viktoria mumbles while look at her scanner. "Alright, time to appoint the Führer of Earth," Viktoria continues using her scanner, Gabriel Ross, the only one with a close Ideology."

"Fähnrich Velina Amethyst-86, I have a small task for you, go retrieve this Gabriel Ross and bring him to me, understand?" Viktoria entrusted Velina with a retrieval mission and her scanner. "Yes, Mein Führerin," Velina said with a hint of pleasure before running in the direction the scanners says.

"If that breaks it's your arse," Viktoria yells to her loyal Amethyst.

"What happens next?" Crystal Gem Amethyst asked Viktoria with a small amount of fear you'd expect.

"Does this earth have a Slovakia?" Viktoria chirped as the remaining crystal gems turn to shocked confusion and Viktoria started to float indian style.

The scanner led Velina to a city that you humans call, Iowa, though not in the city it was more so on the outskirts, the house wasn't too big, but the garden was on the contrary. Velina look at the scanner one last time for confirmation and walks to the door. She gives as gentle a knock she could muster, she could hear faint shushing, so she spoke up. "Hello, is this the Ross residence?" The sounds of getting up could be heard, then light footsteps and the hanging cloth on the window was moved to reveal an older male face. "Yes," Mr. Ross said before realizing what Velina looked like,"what of it alien!?"

"Firstly, rude, Secondly, your son Gabriel has been requested by mein Führerin," Velina explains to the Rude old man.

"Führerin? What do Nazi aliens want with my boy?"

"He has been appointed to be the Führer of Earth and the Human Race, and we're not what you call Nazi's, we are Omegist, now let me in so I can complete my mission, sir."

"Fine, what is your name?" Mr. Ross asks begrudgingly as he opens the door.

"Velina." as she steps through the door to see his family, a slightly younger black woman and two boys one tall and thin with little facial hair and the other was shorter and had more meat on his bones and quite a bit of facial hair, both with lighter skin than their mother.

"Which one is Gabriel?"

"I am," the short one speaks up with a tinge of pride in his voice like he was waiting for this day his whole life.

"Well, come on then ErdeFührer," Velina smiled, "would you like your family to come along?"

"Yes."

"Alright, do ya understand now?" Viktoria said with slight annoyance as Crystal Amethyst drifts off to sleep. And the troops from the north american front line return.

"Now where is Velina with Gabriel? So we can start with the ceremony," Viktoria continues then impatiently plays with the metals on her coat. Lapis arrives with the House but is confused because the Diamonds are gone already.

"Lapis!" Peridot blurted and ran to her friend tripping when she reaches Lapis.

Televised Broadcast begins "Peoples of Earth, you may not like the fact that we have invaded and are occupying your planet but I will not be in direct control. One of your people will be, their policies will be what you will adhere to. You will only be sending us your soldiers for the war effort with my home planet. Now You will meet the one you will be under, greet your ErdeFührer Gabriel Ross," Viktoria announces to the people of earth as she steps off and Gabriel walks up in a new outfit.

"My fellow Earthlings, be grateful that an alien species has given us attention. They may not have come in order of peace. Be grateful nonetheless. They have given us this opportunity to explore space, will you miss this chance or will you take up the offer?" Gabriel states before the broadcast ends.

"You think that went well?" Gabriel asks Viktoria as he walks toward her.

"Dunno, hope so," Viktoria coughs as she passes Velina the blunt and gets up, "so let's go and fuck with the captured diamonds."

"Are sure you should do that, Mein Führerin?" Gabriel question the decisions of his superior.

"Oh, com'on it'd be fun, boy," Viktoria giggled as she slugged him in his wrist because he was taller than she was.

"I was under the impression you were more serious but that does sound fun," Gabriel admitted,"Let's go, where do you have them locked up?"

"In the ship's Bondage Chamber, sometimes just called the brig," Viktoria explained as she watches Gabriel's reaction.

"Bondage Chamber?" Gabriel repeated to himself, "Why would you have one of those, how many of your soldiers use it?"

"Um,"Viktoria hesitated, "that's confidential."

"Right through here," Viktoria points toward the metal door they're looking at. She uses the hand scanner panel and the door opens revealing a large room with bondage equipment on the wall on the left of the door. The most important was the unconscious diamonds with their head and arms are locked in a crossbeam forcing them do a half knell. Viktoria picks up a remote contained in the wall.

"This remote can do many things but I'll be using it to use it to wake 'em," Viktoria explains before she presses a grey button and the diamonds wake up in a short panic.

"What is this place?" Yellow Diamond barked authoritatively.

"This is the Bondage Chamber on my ship, Yellow," Viktoria replied presses a different gray button which gives Yellow a blindfold.

"Have anything you'd like to say, Blue?" Viktoria coaxes her original Superior.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Blue aks her former subordinate.

Viktoria tries resist laughing but she breaks into near crazy person laughter.

"Oh, my diamond, not yet," Viktoria cooes before pressing a white button which spanks Blue Diamond.

"Ah," Blue Yelped, "What the hell wa―. Before she could finish her sentence Viktoria hit the button again with an evil grin on her blue face.

Viktoria pointes the remote at Steven and press a green button which makes a rod come out and make contact with his gem, Viktoria turns a dial anti-clockwise. Which makes Steven scream and change form. Viktoria turns the dial until Steven is no more, only Pink Diamond.

"Don't you have something to tell your fellow Diamond, Pink?" Viktoria hinted as Blue and Gabriel try to comprehend what they just saw.

"What was that Blue?" Yellow asked. Pink takes a moment to collect herself.

"Hey, Blue, I-I was Rose Quartz," Pink admitted as Blue tries to move out of her bondage.

"That voice, is that . . . Pink," Yellow thought as she does the same as Blue.

"Don't try that for too long, it's strong enough to hold Allah h―, Victoria decided not to finish her sentence she turns the dial clockwise press button to bring back Steven then presses a blue button that puts the diamonds back to sleep. "Come on Gabriel." coaxing Gabriel to leave the Chamber. "I got bored. I need you to meet my partner, Louise."


	2. Reinforced Yet Fragile

Viktoria places her hand on the scanner and after a few seconds the door opens. Revealing Louise still asleep, though you can tell at some point she was awake because she had her entire body on the couch now. Viktoria and Gabriel walk in and Gabriel observes the suite while Viktoria walks over to Louise and tickles her. "Wake up, Angel Legs, important meeting."

"Alright, alright, I'm up, Vikky," Louise said quickly in her heavy strasbourg accent, "Stop it, please," she begged her lover. Viktoria stops and introduces Gabriel to Louise. "Louise this is the leader of the puppet government we install on earth while you were asleep, his name is Gabriel," Viktoria articulated to her lover.

"What's on his face?" Louise asks getting up and stroking his facial hair semi-aggressively, startling Gabriel.

"That's called a beard, Louise. It starts growing on human male faces after 13-27 years of their existence," Viktoria explained removing Louise's hands from Gabriel's face.

"Gabriel, this is my slow girlfriend and co-leader of this religious, military and political entity known as The Omegist Edelstein League," Viktoria clarified to a shaken up Gabriel.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you invade my planet?"

"Because two-thirds of the Lesser Diamond Authority was attacking the group of rebels living on your planet, the invasion was Phase one of Operation Romanov," Viktoria conceded, "We are now entering Phase two."

Viktoria took a sip of her tea then places the expensive glass carefully on the table.

"Your planet has such a beautiful sky, um, what was your name again, human?" Viktoria started before asking to be reminded of the human's name, that she chose to accompany her.

"Aures Cadle." taking a sip of their coffee.

"Aures, I think after the war on homeworld, I'll keep earth as a vacation spot," Viktoria proclaimed taking another sip of her tea. "You have any siblings, Aures?"

"No."

"Damn, I was hoping you did, so you could stay home and help with industry. I'll remember you Aures."

"Is-is there away I could stay home any way, mein Großer Führerin?"

"Well. Are you ok with servitude in exchange for not dying on a planet you had no idea existed, Aures?"

"Servitude, d-do you mean being your slave?" Aures asks not liking the idea of being in servitude.

"Oh, n-not a slave, per say but more of a pet," Viktoria slowly explained to the human she dragged off the street.

"Pet? L-like-like a dog?" Aures stammered not liking the idea of being someone's dog.

"Dog, no. Like a . . . like a. Yes, like a dog, but a dog with human intelligence and the ability to speak," Viktoria tries to cajole Aures.

"Plus you'll have special status in the empire. Would you like to have superiority over your fellow humans?"

"Uh, if it means not have to fight in the war. And special status, I'll be your pet."

"Great, come with me," Viktoria grinned getting up with her tea and walk out of the shack pulling Aures by their hand.

"So. . .," Viktoria pauses to take a sip of her tea, "what colour would you like you collar to be?"

"Um, Blue," Aures concluded before Viktoria grabs a blue collar put it on her and a wristband on herself.

"Now let me tell you about the leash it is a not a physical leash, it is quantum. Meaning I can just yank my wrist and it will pull you no matter the distance, understood?" Viktoria said while she demonstrates.

"Ow. Yes, master."

"Good."

"Louise meet our new welsh 'terrier', Aures," Viktoria bursted into the Führerin suite.

"New what? This is just a human," Louise said disappointedly looking down at Aures.

"Yes, but this one is our pet. Put out your arm," Viktoria said removing the wristband and putting it on Louise.

"Be nice to them," Viktoria added before leaving the Suite.

"Now back to work," Viktoria whispers to herself as she walks to the Bondage Chamber.

Viktoria pulls the remote from out of her pocket and pressed the button to wake them again.

"Y'all ready?" Viktoria questioned the Diamonds

"Ready for what?" Blue Diamond asked flatly regretting coming to earth.

"Realignment," Viktoria exulted pressing the green button turn Steven into Pink again.

"What do you mean by that," Yellow challenged lifting up her head to look at Viktoria.

"A little thing called tortuous hypnosis," Viktoria clarified, "you might have seen White do it at one point or another." continues Viktoria before pressing in a white button and clamps attach themselves the Diamond's gems and the chamber fills with screams that you'd never hear escape the diamond's mouths. While this goes on Viktoria tries to remember what her strategy with White was 'cause she wasn't going to be as easy.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to use the gopniks from eastern europe and their . . .," Viktoria trailed off realizing they had might have had enough, unpressing the white button.

"Are you ready?" Viktoria inquired her former superiors taking a step closer to them.

"Ready for what?" Yellow asked weakly just hanging there unable to move.

"Guess not," Viktoria remarked pressing in the white button again and the chamber again resonates with screams. Viktoria walks over to the wall and press the tea button on the remote and a kettle is revealed and she pours herself more tea.

"Hmmmm, and . . . . done," Viktoria concluded and hits the white button.

"Hope they break this ti―," Viktoria started but she received a prediction.

"Did you really think you could dismantle the Diamond Authority," White questioned Viktoria with her on the ground holding yellow gem shards in her right hand.

"We-we―," Viktoria started with tears running down her face but was interrupted by White.

"We, what? I don't have all day."

"We had the manpower and the plan, how did you get so much stronger that quickly?" Viktoria asked with tears continuing to run down her face getting a chuckle in response.

"Now leave before I change my mind."

Her prediction made her fall to her hand and knees and shed a few tears. But it didn't take her long to compose herself and decide to ignore it.

"Do you know the objective?" Viktoria ask the Diamonds while she got up off the floor and back onto her feet.

"Ja, stürze Weiß," The three diamonds state in unison.

"Guten," Viktoria said pressing a green button removing the bars from the clamps. And pressing a black button that releases the Diamonds.

"Alright, Louise, we now have the diamonds hypnotized and 14,600 more divisions from Earth," Viktoria stated to her lover, "But I just wanna relax, don't you?"

"Yes, but could you tell me a story?" Louise asked her lover.

"Yes, yes I can," Viktoria approved before pulling up one of Gabriel Ross' works from his freshmen Creative Writing class.

"He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes. But out of curiosity he opened them and sat up in his bed. And looked at his closed door on the right side of his bed. To see light coming through the crevices around the door. He thought about it for a second and decided to take his chances. He got out of bed and put on his moccasins. And walk towards his door, applies pressure to the door and turned the doorknob slowly. The door creaks a little. He opens the door to a 45 degree angle and sees nothing but his elder sister, who opens the door the rest of the way. Startling the young man. His sister walks off with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face," Viktoria read to her taller lover.

"I like that one, could you save it?"

"And. . . saved."


End file.
